Rencounter
by puffyplushie
Summary: If you patiently click past enough guys jerking off, there's a chance you could meet someone special. (In other words - Gladion and Hau see each other on Omegle.)


Gladion got a text from Lillie maybe an hour ago and he's just now decided he's not replying. It's not Lillie's fault that she's not stuck in a never-changing, inescapable nightmare career for her valuable teenage years, that she's going places and learning new things and meeting cool interesting people who aren't clones of one another in pristine white uniforms. For the most part Lillie's stayed true to her promise to Gladion that she wouldn't let them lose touch just because they're a few islands apart now and Gladion can be nothing but grateful for that, because Lillie is an amazing sister and an amazing friend, while she's always been a little uptight and just as antisocial as her brother. Still, a text telling Gladion about the surprising warmth of Kanto despite it being almost December isn't helpful when he's under thin bedcovers in a facility that never seems to hold warmth, wearing two t-shirts and three pairs of socks and pyjama pants, bored out of his mind.

Gladion sighs, clicks on a bookmark in his browser, doesn't bother to turn the volume down as a woman with Botox-pumped lips rides and bucks on the armrest of her couch, boobs flapping violently, moaning obscenely at the sensation of probably absolutely nothing. It looks ridiculous and uncomfortable and pretty embarrassing, Gladion notices, as he wonders whether all the porn he watches usually looks like that. He sighs again, clicks away to somewhere else. Before his cam blinks into consciousness, Gladion shuffles up, tries to flatten his toothbrush hair. His skin doesn't get much less translucent when the webcam adjusts to the light and Gladion misses the pink tint to his skin that felt embarrassingly lobstery in the summer. His eyes are thin and dark so he rubs them, blinks rapidly, twists round without really moving so that the yellowy glow of his light is cast on his better, softer side.

In the next minute, Gladion is faced with upwards of fifteen grainy, inadequate dicks and he considers more strongly than he has before why it is that he doesn't just shove his own member onto the screens of lonely horndog strangers. Maybe it's because, in his early childhood at least, his mother had raised him better than that. He likes to tell himself that, anyway, and he'll remember it for the next time his mom needs to hear it too.

He disconnects instantly every time, pretty much, unless there's a particularly nice dick or pair of tits or sometimes even a pretty face. He waits a couple seconds sometimes, just to see if anyone can take their hands off of themselves long enough to compliment his face but he gets bored waiting. There's one guy he gets talking to for a while, almost thirty, with dark eyes and a lot of hair, who he only stops for because he gruffly mumbles out, "Hey, Twinkie", at his own laptop and Gladion thought he meant it like a quirky pet name. By the time he realised, he'd already committed to the guy by laughing a wide smile. The guy kept on about his blowjob lips for a while, and Gladion teased him by keep smiling at things that were corny and not interesting, and he got his dick out for him but then the guy went from calling him his Twinkie to his Piss Panther pretty quick and Gladion disconnected without readjusting his cam.

There are a few of mom-aged women he encounters who try to entice him by showing off their lips straight away, right up close to the camera, pulling out their boobs and dragging their nipples towards their screens, kind of like they're milking themselves as they do but they just look like the porn lady who didn't seem very real so Gladion doesn't find it hot. Anyway, after a couple of runs of rehearsed moans and fake-husky purrs over his "big boy cock", it turns out they don't care about what he's got, they just want him to lavish them with words to make them feel young and wanted and his energy's not in it and the elevator's just down the hall and the disconnect button is too big and close and tempting.

When the next connection rolls through, he just stares at the stranger's cam feed a little curiously, not realising he was still gripping himself until the tube of his fingers loosens slightly. It's a guy, he realises not-immediately, cuddled up under a blanket, patterned with what look like clouds and rainbows and stars. Gladion wonders where the hell adult men would have to look to find those. He sees smallish hands hover in front of the cam for a moment and he doesn't register the thin black text on the blank white canvas beside the small webcam boxes until the hands wave at him hesitantly.

Stranger: Alola! :D what's up?

Gladion's heart stops for a long, long time and he just hopes that his family forgets about him forever until he's a skeleton and not a corpse with his cock out and a limp hand hovering near it. He snaps his pyjama pants back up, winds the cam back up onto his face. It's an awful angle.

"Uh…Hau?" Gladion asks slowly, awkwardly, already knowing that it is but having no idea what else he could possibly say right now. Hau hasn't moved his own camera up yet, Gladion notices when he checks, but he seemed to be moving something underneath the blanket. Gladion gives a short, gusty chuckle at that. Me too, Hau, he thinks. (Although, kind of not quite.)

"H-hey there, Gladion!"

Gladion would shake his head if Hau couldn't see - he almost does anyway – because the kid sounds like they just happened across each other in the street on a weekend or something, not groping their own dicks whilst feasting their eyes on the sorry sight of each other's. Last time he saw Hau was at Moon's champion celebration. He can't remember that much of it, because Lillie had just left a few days ago for Kanto and Guzma was busy sulking and he couldn't imagine any day where he didn't get a stupid scheme pitched to him by text from the man. He does remember Hau got hurt on the bouncy castle and wouldn't stop crying. Someone took him home at some point, Gladion wandered home about 3am.

He still thinks about Hau sometimes - their strained relationship, and the time they took on Aether Paradise with Moon. The way Hau was constantly trying to shine in Moon's shadow. Gladion found himself relating to that. Hau's fourteen years old now and, from what he'd heard, still training up his team in hopes of becoming champion or at least beating his grandfather for the time being. He wondered if Hau de-throning Moon was as far-fetched as it sounded.

"So, um. You still live in Melemele now?" Gladion asks, and he realizes after he says it that it might have sounded too straightforward. He was just unsure of how else to start the conversation.

"Yep! I still stay with my Gramps in Iki Town," he says with his usual casual tone.

The kid still hasn't moved his goddamn camera up to his face and as Gladion's eyes linger a little – completely innocently – on the bare knees that are pulled to his chest up in his chair in a shy, childlike position and he notices Hau's hand resting limply in his lap, his fingers twitching a little, ghosting over his cock. Gladion's not sure if that's an absent-minded thing, or something he's doing to prepare himself for in a moment when he disconnects with Gladion, or if he wants to do this thing with Gladion.

"Uh, nice," Gladion nods, overcompensating with the motion a little as he recognises the heavying pause following Hau's words. "So you're still training to get stronger? I mean, have you made any new friends yet?"

Jesus Christ, he sounds like a middle-aged uncle.

"Yeah, I mean I'm still trying to get stronger – I guess I'm not really set on becoming champion any more though. Gramps says I've gotta work real hard if I wanna become Kahuna, but I just don't think he'd give it to anybody else, y'know? So I don't really stress about it that much. But yeah, I've made a few friends and stuff, but I'm not really close with anyone. It's kind of lonely without you or Lillie or Moon here, you know?"

Gladion feels a sad wave skitter through his chest at this, because Hau is also one of the first people you'd pick as a friend, if you're going on kindness and patience and obedience alone. He knows that even Lillie has a new crowd of friends at his Kanto, though he still can't quite imagine Lillie having a relationship of any kind with people she didn't bond with at a naively young age over a mutual disinterest in pokemon battles. Gladion tries not to consider that maybe he's just a bit bitter over the whole thing because he can't think of anything to say to anyone he works with and he's not half as interesting as Lillie or persistent as Guzma or talented as Moon. He hates to think of Hau being like that too, the same as him.

"So like, how's life at Aether Paradise?" Hau chirps excitedly. Whenever Gladion talks to Moon or Guzma or Plumeria or someone else, they ask about Aether in the way you ask family members about a boring cousin. They don't really want to know, they don't care, but they kind of have to ask anyway. Gladion in turn hates being asked, because they always ask about him after they've talked for fifteen solid minutes about their new friends and the cool things they're doing wherever they are and how training under Kahuna Hala actually turned out to kick ass (that was just Guzma, but still). The only thing he ever has to respond with is how nice everyone at his job at Aether Paradise is or that his sister's doing really well in Kanto. It makes him feel boring and useless.

His eyes catch Hau's thighs again and has no idea why he's sitting like that, and he wonders if they're warm and soft and squishy, but he just kinda really wants them clamped anywhere around his body right now. Hau's tentative fingers continue to skim on his groin and Gladion's own hand jumps back inside his pants. It's now he also notices the almost-silence of the building, just its routine humming, either an amalgamation of all their running appliances or just the life force of the stark-white walls themselves.

He can feel everything.

Fuck it.

"So, Hau…" Gladion starts. "You haven't moved your camera up yet."

"Uh, yeah, I guess not…"

Hau's words are the same, his personality the same, his voice pretty much unchanged from the days of their adventures with Moon, even, but everything is also so different. The words are from Hau's very own sweet voice but he says them like an a sad fourteen year old instead of a friendly, naive eleven year old, in a less overexcited and cheerful tone. He seems hesitant, guarded, cautious. It's like Hau is playing himself, rather than being himself, but Gladion's not sure if he wants to do this or not. Gladion would stop, right there, at the slight sense of uncertainty but Hau's fingers glide together just then, and he starts to rub his crotch through the fabric of his underwear.

"Should, um. Should I move mine down again too, so they're the same?"

"Ohh, you sure should, Gladion," Hau breathes and it's so fucking sexy Gladion can't associate it with Hau.

"Yeah, fuck, fuck, okay," Gladion replies hurriedly, matched with Hau's breathlessness as he jerks the camera back down on its pivot. He lifts his hips to get his pants and underwear down, his laptop seesawing on his thighs as he maneuvers. He didn't get that much softer than a semi the whole time they were talking, fucking Hau and his hand and his Raichu boxers, but now he is so hard and burning in his bones with it. When Gladion's still again, laptop repositioned beside him, he looks back to Hau's cam box in the chat, mouth scrabbling to half-form an order but Hau has already shucked his colorful boxers – Gladion can still see them in the background - and it's like there's a vice around his dick.

Hau isn't big, but he's very thick, and Gladion can see the other boy's fingers having to squeeze just a little – but enough to drive him mad, Gladion bets – so that his finger and thumb touch to make a perfect circle. Hau does some slow strokes with just the ring of his thumb and forefinger and Gladion wants that thing in his mouth so bad. He stuffs his first two fingers in his mouth, wetting them clumsily with his tongue as he watches and gives long, swift strokes with his own curled fingers.

"Fuck, Hau," he moans around his fingers, speeding up a little. He shifts back, his head lower on his pillow, hitching his knees back and spreading his legs.

"Would you let me suck your dick?" he whispers as Hau gathers speed. "Fuck, I'd suck your dick so hard."

"Uh-huh," Hau moans as he lays back, switching arms so that he's pulling and stretching his smooth cock with the hand closest to the computer and Gladion, using the other to bounce his balls with little flicks of his fingers. Gladion groans loudly and long. (No one's gonna hear, he reasons somewhere in the back of his mind. He puts up with all his employee's shit anyways so it's the least they can do and if he's honest he doesn't care because he just needs this so bad.) He hasn't felt as close to anyone since everyone left as he does right now, fucking up into his closed fingers whilst he watches Hau start doing the same, his supple ass squishing against the mattress as he pumps back down.

"Shit," Gladion breathes, skating his fingers over the head and smearing his precum all over the rest of himself. "Shit, Hau, get on your hands and knees, show- show me your ass while you jerk yourself off."

Gladion hasn't talked to anyone this much in one go in months, both in quantity and in the intimacy of the content. It's exhilarating, and he's not sure if that just because it's been so long or because it's like this when you're close with anyone or, weirdly, because it's Hau. He squeezes his eyes tight shut as his dick seems to constrict and pulse. He wants and needs so badly to cum, through his whole body, everywhere, with someone else, but he also never wants this to end.

As Hau continues to work on himself, hard and fast and completely indulgent, his ass bobs into Gladion's screen so hard that Gladion wishes that he could be on the other side of the screen with his face in it. Gladion focuses all of himself that is controllable and conscious on the kid in front of him and growing little gasps and moans materialise from Hau's full, parted lips.

"You have such a perfect ass," Gladion strains, voice creaking as he pushes the words out of his chest and up his throat. "I would suck your dick so hard, and I'd lick your balls, I'd lick your ass, and – shit - if you wanted I'd fuck your ass too, that's if you wanted."

Hau emits a quivering moan, stops leaning on his one elbow and tips further forwards, keeping himself upright by his forehead digging into the mattress. His tongue slides over two fingers and he traces them over his entrance, not dipping them in, but brushing and teasing. Gladion whimpers weakly, holding himself and his sheets tight and racing towards the end. His teeth are plunged deep into the underside of his lower lip and he doesn't have a voice left to use but he's intent on Hau's hands, torn between which to focus on, until Hau starts bucking forcefully, balls slapping into his thick cock, and he comes hard, across the mattress, onto the floor a little, everywhere, indiscriminately.

Gladion can't muster anything but gruff grunts as he gets closer, watching Hau's hand at his ass continue to flutter gently, until he feels himself rip and unfold from the centre of his stomach as his voice floods back, allowing him to gasp into the crisp air of his bedroom, arching into his hand as he rides his orgasm out, feeling like he can't ever stop.

Gladion's not sure what to do then, in the glow of white from his laptop screen and basking in the warmth of his orgasm. He's only done this before a couple of times but with strangers it's easy to disconnect and forget about them after an awkward 'thank you' and shuffling out of view. He can't do that with Hau, because Hau is sweet and his friend and seems (or used to seem) pretty innocent and naive. Gladion wishes Hau would say something because he did most of the talking, which still wasn't that much, and his chest is tight from not getting a reaction, no feedback, of sorts.

Hau has his underwear back on, and a too-big grey hoodie. He's kneeling in front of his computer, but not comfortably, in a raised, hovering kind of position. Gladion can only see the bottom half of his face – mainly his chin, because his mouth keeps shifting in and out of view.

"See Gladion, it's been real good catching up with you and all, I just…it's just there's all this training, you know? I have a lot to catch up on, you know, and stuff. I'm not as strong as you or Moon yet, but I'm gonna get there. I'll, um. I'll e-mail you, Gladion. Or text. Bye…"

Gladion has chance to flick a wave at Hau before he crackles out of view. He closes his laptop, slides it somewhere under his bed and decides tonight he'll sleep with the light on. He curls into himself, for warmth, and tucks the covers under every edge of himself for extra. Later, restless and not sure of how much time has passed, he sighs and tosses over a little, gropes around the floor blindly with his stiff hand for a while until he locates his phone. He decides he'll reply to Lillie now. It's the least he can do, really: say he tried to keep up the contact with his sister, even if Gladion himself is the world's biggest bore nowadays and he's probably aggravating Lillie more by texting than he is helping her or brightening up her day or something. He's not too bothered by that thought, though. It's human contact, at least.

u lucky bitch lillie. its fuckin freeze-ur-balls-off season here as usual, gdm aether. still, i hear its p cold in melemele rn too.


End file.
